Naruto: Sono Kyokujitsu
by satansrogue
Summary: The Forest of Death. The Five Elemental Seal that was placed on Naruto has had effects beyond comprehension. The tale of a Naruto who can not only wield the power of the living, but also that of the dead. Witness the birth of The Rising Sun. Naruto/Bleac
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm about to introduce my newest fic. It's gonna be a Naruto/Bleach crossover thats NaruHina.

It's called **Naruto: Sono Kyokujitsu**, which means Naruto: The Rising Sun.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Goguoufuuin!**"

Naruto's world exploded in pain and darkness as Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin plunged his flared fingers straight into the Kyuubi seal that was on his stomach. The Sannins fingers glowed purple for a second, before the young blonde was sent hurtling back into a tree.

Darkness.

* * *

Naruto found himself floating in the darkness, falling yet never reaching the bottom.

_Where am I now?_ Heaven? _Hell? _Is this Nirvana? His vision focused, as he took in the sight that greeted him.

He reached within him for his chakra, and his eyes widened in shock. He could not feel his chakra anymore!

_What's happened to me?_

He felt faint now. So tired, so weary. Exhaustion swept his body. Sleep. His body ached for rest, and he flet his eyelids get heavier... closing.... closing... closed.

_Is this death?_

Darkness. Silence. _Nothing._

_Will this ever end?_

A buzzing sound thrummed through the emptiness around Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes groggily, looking for the source of the strange sound.

_Thrum._ Naruto looked in the direction of the sound to see nothing. _Thrum_. Now right! _Thrum_. Above? _Thrum_. No down!

Then he saw it. At first it was just a sliver of silver, but then it began to come closer.

_Maybe if I reach for it?_ Hesitantly, Naruto stretched out towards the source of the noise. Thrum_. Thrum. Thrum! THRUM!_ It was getting louder! Just a little bit more! Naruto reached out, and just as his fingers made contact with the cool sliver of metal, everything around him exploded.

* * *

"Ku ku ku, Sasuke-kun you're too weak to defeat me as you are right now," Orochimaru gloated as he stood before a broken Sasuke.

Sakura was leaning against a tree, nursing an injured leg. She still could not find it in herself to face Orochimaru.

"Even with your Sharingan you are no match for me Uchiha Sasuke. And without your blonde teammate, the container, you stand no chance against me. But, with more power you could be great. I can give you that power. Now, time is running short, I must go, but before I do, I have a little gift for you, Sasuke-kun." Without further ado, Orochimaru head stretched forward at the neck, and he promptly stuck his fangs into the Uchiha's neck. Moving back to his position Orochimaru studied the mark that had now formed on Sasuke's neck.

"Ahhhh, The Curse Seal of Heaven, as should be expected of somebody of your calibre. You will search me out for more power soon Sasuke-kun. If you survive that is... ku ku ku." Orochimaru cast one last glance at the beaten forms of Team 7 before sinking into the ground.

* * *

Over two hours late, Sakura found herself guarding the prone forms of her teammates. She had found an ideal place for defence at the roots of a huge tree. However, she knew that if anybody did find them and decide to attack them, then she would not be able to come out on top. She just prayed that one or both of her teammates awoke before trouble found them.

Carefully, she tended to her two teammates, treating their wounds, and, in Sasuke's case, fever as best she could.

Just then, Sakura heard a rustling of leaves behind her, and she turned to the direction of the noise. Before her stood the three genin from the Otogakure. The shortest one, clearly the leader, stepped forward.

"Wake up Uchiha Sasuke, we wish to fight him," he said to her, his voice slightly raspy.

"No. He's not up to it right now!" Sakura shouted out defiantly. Reaching into her kunai pouch, the pink haired genin grasped four kunai, which she held between her fingers. Pulling her fist out, she promptly sent the projectiles at the sound genin.

"Now, that wasn't very nice was it. Now you've made me upset!" The other male genin from sound sneered, as he bent sideways, avoiding the kunai. Sakura began making handseals as quickly as she could, and whispered to herself, "**Kokuanyo no Jutsu****". **

Suddenly, the genin from Sound found themselves in darkness.

"Dosu! What did that bitch do?" The tallest asked.

"I'm not sure Zaku, but I'm guessing it's some type of genjutsu. Kin! Dispel it," Dosu ordered the girl.

Just as the black haired girl dispelled the genjutsu with a simple "**Kai!**", a roar of pain filled the clearing. "Ow! Shit! This bitch stabbed me in the arm!"

All three found that their vision cleared, and spotted Sakura crouching behind Zaku, as he nursed his bleeding arm. "That's it bitch! You got one lucky shot in, but I'm ending this now!" Turning to the still crouched Sakura, Zaku swung his arms in her direction, screaming out, "**Zankuuha!**" Sakura was sent flying into a nearby tree, as Zaku charged her. Raising his foot, he brought it down on her, causing her to grunt in pain, as blood sprayed out of her mouth. Just as he cocked his fist back and threw a punch at Sakura, he found his fist caught in a vice like grip.

"It is not noble to attack a lone genin whilst her teammates are unable to aid her. Three on one is hardly fair, is it Oto genin?"

Standing before Sakura was the vibrant figure of Rock Lee. He stood to his full height, and, keeping hold of Zaku's fist, he roared out "**Konoha Reppuu!**" Quicker than anyone could follow, Zaku was sent flying across the clearing. Lee promptly chased after the form of Zaku, only to find his way barred by Dosu, who swung at him with is strange **Melody Arm**. The speed of the punch was relatively slow, and Lee simply flung his body to the left, whilst attacking Dosu with his right foot. Just as his kick was about to connect with the Oto-nin Lee felt a terrible pain rack his body. He brought his arms up to his ears and fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head in pain.

Dosu sneered down at him. "Foolish Leaf-nin. There is a reason why we are from the _Sound_ Village. Although my punch was relatively slow, and you evaded it, that was not the true purpose of my attack. In reality the punch was just the medium through which I attacked with my sound waves. You must be in great pain, and your ear drums have probably burst under the pressure of my attack. Now give up, and get out of my way, you do not interest me," said Dosu. He lashed out with his foot, in an attempt to get Lee out of the way; only to be shocked as the genin before him caught his kick in an iron-like grip. Lee yanked Dosu downwards with one arm, whilst using another to steady himself on the ground. Like lightning, Lee's leg lashed upward, sending the startled Sound-nin upward into the sky. Pushing himself off the ground, Lee appeared above Dosu, bringing his foot down on him in a powerful axe kick. Dosu's formed hit the ground, only to poof out of existence and be replaced with a log.

"_**Kawarimi?**_**!**" Lee thought, searching around wildly. He turned a full 180 degrees to find himself face to face with a recovered Zaku, and a slightly battered Dosu crouched behind him.

"You're a fearsome taijutsu specialist, but fortunately I was able to use kawarimi before you could seriously damage me with that axe kick," Dosu explained, nursing his jaw.

"I'm gonna get you back for that hit you landed on me freak. Feel my wrath!" Zaku thrust his arms violently over his head, as if he was erratically playing some kind of air guitar, and as he brought his arms down a huge wave of pressurised sound waves emanated from his arms, heading straight for Lee. "**Zankuuha!**"

Lee's eyes widened, knowing that if he dropped his weights, he could undoubtedly escape unharmed. However, he was all that lay between the oncoming attack and Sakura and her team. He knew that if he moved, then Team 7 would undoubtedly be harmed greatly. Steeling himself, Lee crossed both arms before him, and bowed his head as the attack washed over him. Once it had passed Lee fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Not so tough now, are you Leaf-nin?" Zaku boasted, arms at his hips as he pranced forward to Lee.

Lee was dazed, and as he looked up at his opponents, is vision seemed slightly unfocused. Shaking himself slightly, Lee shakily got to is feet, and manoeuvred his body into the Goken stance once more. Zaku's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Lee on his feet once more. Not many genin had taken a direct blow from his Zankuuha and been able to continue fighting. Propelling himself forwards, Zaku pulled a kunai out of the weapons pouch at his hip. He thrust forwards with the kunai when he was within arms breadth of Lee, yet Lee thrust out with his arm, causing the sound of metal on metal ring out through the clearing as he kunai struck the wrist weights Lee wore. Lee kicked at Zaku's head, a roar of "**Konoha Daisenpuu**," leaving his parted lips, as he propelled himself off the ground, and turn his whole body 360 degrees, so that he could strike at Zaku's lower body with a bone-crushing kick, simultaneously. Zaku was sent flying across the clearing and into a tree. His body slumped, and it looked as if Lee had gained some time to deal with Dosu, whilst Zaku was recovering.

Lee could feel his body struggling to keep up with the amount of strain and injuries it had been put through and knew he had to end this quickly. Looking to the left, he saw Sakura struggling against Kin. _Gai-sensei! It's time to use __**that**__ jutsu. To protect those that are precious to me I will have to use __**it**__, no matter what the costs! Yosh! _

Lee seemed to vanish and reappear in front of Dosu, who still seemed to be shocked by the turn of events. Using the **Konoha Senpuu**, Lee sent Dosu into the air. Using the **Kage Buyou**, Lee ensured Dosu could not get away, as he initiated his attack. Dosu was confused at what the spandex-wearing shinobi was attempting to achieve, but found himself unable to move as white bandages wrapped firmly around him. Lee suddenly grabbed him from behind, and propelled them through the air, sending them careening towards the ground at unbelievable speeds. Dosu eyes widened in fear as he found himself less than a metre from the ground. A cry of "**Omote Renge!**" rang throughout the forest, as Lee thrust Dosu to the ground, using the sound-nin to cushion his fall too. The two collided with the ground, sending a whole cloud of dust upward. Everyone looked out, trying to see through the cloud, and what the outcome of the interaction was.

The dust settled, and, in its wake, an injured Lee was revealed getting to his feet and stumbling away from the crater his onslaught had created. He only got a few paces before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Dosu could be seen, head lodged in the ground, with legs waving frantically in the air, in an almost comical manner. Pushing his arms firmly against the ground, Dosu pushed himself out of the hole his head had made, and clambered to his feet.

"What a terrifying attack. If it had not been for Zaku," Dosu said, gesturing behind him with one arm, pointing out the sound nin, who was crouched with his fists resting against the ground wearing a smirk, "I could have been damaged permanently. Fortunately, Zaku softened the impact area using his sound waves, allowing me to escape relatively unscathed. Also, it seems as if that technique is somewhat of a double-edged sword from the amount of damage your body has received. Undoubtedly, it seems as if you are out of this bout. It was good to fight you, but it seems as if you have failed Leaf-nin."

"Zaku, finish him," Dosu ordered. He turned around to spot Kin, who had successfully restrained Sakura. "Kill her too Kin." Kin smiled deviously, as she pulled out a pair of senbon from a pouch on her side.

"Goodbye pinkie. You should have known a talentless yob like you could never have taken on real ninja," Kin mocked, as she placed her senbon at Sakura's neck. However, Kin remained in that position, unmoving.

After a minute of silence, Zaku was fed up, "Kin, what the hell are you doing? Hurry up and finish her, you bitch."

Suddenly, Kin jerked her arms upward in an almost robotic motion, sending her senbons flying at Dosu, who dodged to the side out of instinct.

"What the hell are you doing Kin?! Have you gone nuts?" Dosu roared. Kin promptly let go of Sakura, who quickly scurried away from her.

Shikamaru walked out from the foliage, a lopsided smirk on his face, as his hands were clenched in an all too familiar seal. "**Kagemane no Jutsu** success!" Dosu was shocked to see that Kin's and Shikamaru's shadows were connected, and just as the spiky-haired Leaf-nin walked forward, she did too.

Suddenly, just as Dosu was about to act, from just right of him Dosu heard a deep, powerful roar. Turning slightly, his eyes widened as he came face to face with a huge round boulder flying towards him at frightening speeds.

"**Ninpou: Nikudan Sensha no Jutsu!**" Suddenly, Dosu was sent flying back, as the obscenely large object continued on its path, heading for the still crouched Zaku.

Zaku was shocked into action, and flipped backwards, firing a Zankuuha at the boulder as he went. His attack seemed to have next to no effect, as the boulder continued coming at him. Thrusting both his palms in front of him, Zaku yelled out "**Zankuukyoha!**" as a huge torrent of powerful, pressurised air was expelled out of his body. The boulder carried on coming, and just a metre away from him, it began to slow down. Zaku sweated as he struggled to maintain the force of his attack. Finally, the boulder grinded to a halt less than ten centimetres away from him.

The boulder seemed to shrink, revealing a panting and exhausted Chouji on the ground before the triumphant Zaku.

Across the clearing, a cry of "**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" rang out, and Zaku turned to see Ino flashing through the last of her handseals, just as her body went limp. Swivelling slightly he saw Kin reach into her weapons pouch and draw at a kunai, which she placed against her own neck. Grinning, she looked at the two Oto-nins and spoke in a voice that was definitely not her own. "I've got control of your teammate now, leave the clearing and your scroll here, or I'll make her cut her own throat. Don't think I won't do it!"

A laugh rang out, and Shikamaru and the Ino-possessed-Kin turned to see Dosu once more on his feet. "Foolish Leaf-nin with you legendary camaraderie. You made the mistake of believing we would actually care about our teammate. We in Oto are taught to place the mission above our own lives. Kill her, and we shall feel no sense of loss. However," Dosu said, jumping up and landing besides Chouji, "I am sure that if I were to kill fatso here, you would feel is death much more keenly." Just as Dosu reached into his weapons pouch to grab a kunai, a powerful fist gripped his arm.

"I AM NOT FAT! Call me chubby, call me big-boned, but do NOT call me FAT!" Chouji growled out. "**Ninpou: Cho Harite no jutsu!**" Suddenly Chouji's hand became huge, and wrapped around Dosu's form, before throwing him across the clearing, where he pushed off a tree, landing in a crouch.

In the tree just above Dosu, the forms of Neji and Tenten were revealed, both crouched on separate branches. Neji had his **Byakugan** activated, as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"You Oto-nin have done something intolerable. You have harmed my teammate Lee greatly, and attacked without any honour," Neji's steely voice rang out through the clearing. Tenten flipped off her branch, moving to secure and retrieve Lee. "For these acts, fate will not be kind to you. You will be punished."

"Why don't you come and discipline us then, freak?" Zaku asked arrogantly.

Neji deactivated his **Byakugan**, as he answered with a tinge of humour in his voice, "I do not need to." So saying, Neji settled against he trunk of the tree.

Abruptly, a powerful, suffocating and distinct evil chakra flooded the clearing. Everyone turned around to see the captivating sight of Sasuke awakening. The Uchiha's body was emblazoned with a series of black marking, and a foul black aura was emanating outwards from him. He got to his feet, and a sharp crack was heard as he bent his head side ways. He brought his hands up before his face, and stared at them with wonder, a devilish grin lighting up his features. "This power what is it?" It's incredible. With this kind of power, I can do ANYTHING. I need more of it, then I can accomplish my ambiti-" Sasuke said, trailing off as he took in the sight before him. Turning to Sakura, his eyes widened, as he approached her.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" He asked with steel in his voice. "Tell me Who did this?"

"It was me!" Zaku roared out defiantly, clearly proud of himself and unafraid.

"Zaku shut up! He has the seal! I wonder what _that_ man is playing at?" Dosu said, the last part murmured to himself.

Sasuke turned to face Zaku, his eyes boring into Zaku's. "So it was you? Foolish Oto-nin, feel my wrath!"

"Bring it! **Zankuuha**!" The all too familiar blast was sent at Sasuke, who simply smirked, not even bothering to move as the waves washed over him. Dust was sent into the air.

"Ha! Did you see that? He couldn't even handle that! Ha! Some Uchiha! I wonder why Orochimaru-sama wanted us to even bother, he's even weaker than the pink-haired bitch!" As the dust cleared, Zaku was shocked to see... nothing.

"You were saying something Oto-nin?" A voice whispered from just behind him. Zaku gasped as he turned around to see the smirking face of Sasuke. Sasuke did not hesitate in delivering a powerful blow to the gut, which sent Zaku stumbling backward.

"Ah! You're too confident Uchiha! Just 'cos you got past my first attack, doesn't mean you'll make it past the second! **Zankuukyoha**!" Zaku roared, fiercely thrusting his arms at Sasuke. Once the dust settled this time, Zaku was revealed to be bent over, as Sasuke held him by the arms.

"You seem quite proud of these arms Oto-genin. Maybe I should take them away!" With a sickening crack, Zaku's arm was cracked in a disgusting manner, and Sasuke didn't even seem to pay attention to the Oto-nin's screams of pain. Everybody flinched, as Sakura ran forward towards Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sasuke-kun! No, don't do this! This isn't who you are!" Sakura wailed, as she cried into his back. "P-Please, let him go."

Sasuke shook his head. "No Sakura. For what he has done to you, he needs to be punished, and I am the one who shall deliver that punishment." With a jerk of his wrist, he shoved Sakura to her knees, where she lay crying her sorrow. Grasping Zaku's other arm, Sasuke prepared to break it too.

Just as he was about to break it over his knee, his eyes widened.

* * *

Naruto was dreaming. And what a wonderful dream it was too! Ramen! Loads of the stuff. Of all types and all flavours. Miso, beef, shrimp, chicken, venison, rabbit! And all of it was for him. Every single sweet succulent bowl, for him. Man! Heaven was awesome!

_If this is how the afterlife is, maybe I should've died sooner? Least there's no annoying Sasuke here to show me up. And there's loads of free ramen! It's paradise!_

Just as he reached for his first bowl, everything seemed to shatter, and his world turned black.

_Aww man! I swear, whatever just caused me to be taken away from heaven is gonna die!_

He could hear noises.

A cry of something, "Za-uu-ha!"

"Proud- arms - of yours - take – away?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Lemme go back to heaven!_

Screams now. "Sasuke – don't – this – you are – go."

"No Sakura. For what he has done to you, he needs to be punished, and I am the one who shall deliver that punishment."

_Bloody hell! Somebody's about to die!_

Opening his eyes, Naruto focused before springing up his feet. His hand seemed to move on its own, as it clutched a cool, smooth metallic object at his waist. Looking around, he spotted a number of recognisable faces, Sakura in a crying heap on the floor and Sasuke emanating some kind of weird black aura, as he seemed about to break an Oto-nins arms over his knee. Moving instinctually, Naruto fazed out of existence.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened. Suddenly he was pushed away from Zaku, forced to let go of his grip on Zaku. Sasuke landed gracefully in a crouch and carefully got to his feet. Slowly, he turned around and was almost blinded at the sight before him. In front of his very eyes stood a figure encased in an aura much like his own. Yet this aura was a brilliant, fierce gold which seemed to dazzle him. Focusing a bit more, his eyes widened as he realised who it was.

"N-Naruto?" He asked, clearly shocked.

Around the clearing, others also seemed shocked to see the blond dead-last giving of such raw power. However, all of them could feel that, whatever this power was, it was not quite the same as chakra; it seemed to more suffocating and less controlled than chakra could ever be.

Naruto had a magnificent blade held high, where he had used the flat of the blade to push Sasuke away from the Oto-nin. His features were determined and confused, as he surveyed those around him.

"Look, I dunno what's going on around here, but you guys are making way too much noise! Why couldn't you have just left me dead? And Sasuke! What the fuck's wrong with you. Whatever that Sound shinobi did to you, it doesn't mean you should torture him by breaking his arms. And- woah! What the hell happened to your skin Sasuke? What's with all the weird black markings?"

Sasuke snarled at being reprimanded so by Naruto, and as he did, he aura seemed to flare in response to his anger. "I don't know what these markings are, or what they do. All that matters is this power. Such power! With this, I'm that much closer to my goals! I need more power," Sasuke roared. Suddenly his eyes took on a crazed look as he looked at Naruto. "Tell me Naruto, where did you get that power you are using now? Tell me! If I can add that power to this, I'll be unstoppable. Neither you nor Itachi will be able to touch me!"

"What are you on about Sasuke, I'm just the same as before. Besides, can you hear yourself? Your thirst for power is making you nuts Sasuke. I dunno what that Orochi-teme did to you, but whatever it was has fucked you up. Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay? Okay?" Sasuke laughed hoarsely. "I've never felt so good, so... alive!" He looked straight into Naruto's eyes, his eyes hardening. "Fight me Naruto! We'll see once and for all who's the best, dobe!"

Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's hand, "Stop it Sasuke-kun! P-please! This isn't who you are! You're strong enough to control this power! I know you are! Just please... stop fighting!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, as his clenched fist went limp. His body sagged, as he closed his eyes in defeat. The marks promptly began to fade, and his aura receded.

"Sasuke, I promise you, that at some _appropriate_ point during this exam, or afterwards, you and I will fight, no holding back. Then we'll see who's stronger. Until then, control yourself, or we won't make it to Chunin," Naruto said, grinning. The he looked at his right hand, which held the sword in it. "Wow! I've got a sword! And I'm glowing bright gold! Cool what is this! No way you can beat me now Sasuke!" Naruto gloated, doing a little victory jig. Everybody in the clearing sweat-dropped at seeing the blonde, who had looked so fearsome moment's earlier, acting like his usual stupid self.

Just then, the golden aura about Naruto began to fade, making him return to his normal form. Yet the sword was still clutched in is hands. Looking at himself in confusion, he pouted. "Awww man! Now I won't stand out as much!"

Sakura wiped away her tears, as she laughed slightly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, saying, "Naruto no baka. You're in a forest, partaking in a survival exam. You should be trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, not trying to stand out. Hmph, sooo troublesome."

Suddenly, Dosu jumped over, and gathered up Zaku's broken form, gesturing to the no longer possessed Kin. Taking their Earth scroll from a pouch at his waist, he rolled it along the floor towards Naruto, who tentatively picked it up. "We're too injured to fight you at the moment. You're simply too strong for us currently. I'm offering you our scroll as a temporary peace offering. Let us go, and don't follow us. If we meet each other again in these exams, we will take it no less easily on you. Goodbye." So saying, the Oto team jumped up into the forest canopy, and were soon out of sight.

Ino's slumped form suddenly got to its feet. "We gotta go if we want to finish this exam too. We would try to steal your scroll, but now that Sasuke-kun's awake, it would be hopeless. See you later Sasuke-kun! Maybe we can go on a date after this is all over!" Ino said, causing Sakura to scowl. "Oh yeah, bye Forehead, later Naruto no baka! Come on Shika, Chouji."

Shikamaru grunted, whilst following her, "Too troublesome."

Chouji walked away beside him, saying goodbye as he munched away at a newly opened bag of potato chips. "See ya guys."

Soon, they too were out of sight. At this Neji got to his feet on the branch he had sat on. "We too must go. Know that I look forward to facing both of you in this exam, Sasuke, Naruto." Nodding to both of them, Neji gestured to Tenten, and they too took off, leaving a disgruntled Team Seven all alone in the clearing.

"Well, it looks like we're just gonna have to make it to the tower now that we have both scrolls. Let's go guys!" Naruto said, punching his fist into the air. Steeling themselves, Team Seven took off, their determination and thirst to succeed once more reawakened within them.

Naruto grinned to himself, wondering where his sword had come from, and wondering about all the new possibilities this provided.

"_Watch out Konoha. A newer, better Uzumaki Naruto is about to blaze all of you. Now you'll have no choice but to make me Hokage!"

* * *

_

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu ** (Bringer of Darkness_):_ Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield.

Kai (cancel): Cancels Genjutsu.

**Zankuuha ** (Air Slicing Blast)_:_ A device implanted in both arms of the user (usually from the palms) allows the control of super sonic sound waves an air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air - shot from the palms.

**Zankuukyokuha** (Ultimate Air Slicing Blast): A device implanted in both arms of the user (usually from the palms) allows the control of super sonic sound waves an air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air - shot from the palms. This is a more powerful blast than the Zankuuha.

**Konoha Reppuu ** (Leaf Violent Wind)_:_ A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Spinning Wind, but less powerful.

**Kage Buyou (Leaf Shadow Dance)**_:_ A technique that attaches the user to the opponents shadow, leaving the opponent vulnerable to stronger attacks (Like the Initial Lotus).

**Kagemane no Jutsu ** _(Shadow Copy Technique):_ Allows the user to control their own shadow, changing it to any shape they wish, and extending/shortening it inside a certain radius. When the shadow contacts the opponents shadow, it combines the two, making the opponent do anything the user does. The shadow can also latch onto multiple targets Yet, the jutsu has a time limit.

**Nikudan Sensha ** (Meat Tank)_:_ Used after Multi Size no Jutsu. Sends the enlarged body into a powerful roll - but uses up a lot of calories.

**Shintenshin no Jutsu ** (Mind Body Switch Skill)_:_ Allows the user to send its spirit energy into another body, and control them. The spirit energy travels slowly, and if it misses, it takes a good amount of time to return to the body. Any damage done to the target while the jutsu is in effect, is also done to the users body. Primarily used for spying - lasts about 5 minutes.

**Byakugan** (White Eyes)_:_ This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

**Omote Renge **(Initial Lotus)_:_ A Taijutsu technique performed by opening the first chakra gate. Puts strain on the body. A kick to the jaw puts the opponent in the air, and using bandages to hold the opponent, they are then spun into the ground with extreme force.  
_In-depth Coverage: _Click Here

* * *

I'd like to thank Naruto Chuushin List for the jutsus. I know a lot of this chapter was just straight out of the anime, but it had to be done. Things will start to really change next chapter.

Hope you liked it!

Read & Review!

**Satansrogue**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. For the first time in a long time I logged onto the e-mail account I made my account with, and to my great shock and surprise I noticed that I was still getting reviews for stories I haven't added to for almost two years!

I honestly never thought anyone would miss my stories that much, or enjoy them that much. So I apologise for leaving you hanging for so long!

Unfortunately, I return with bad news. My stories, as from this moment onwards are DISCONTINUED! But, please don't stop reading now, allow me to explain why.

As aforementioned, it's been almost two years since I've posted, and in this time I've grown as a person, and my writing style has matured a great deal, since I was just a kid when I was writing before. So looking back, I know I could never allow myself to continue the stories I had left behind in good mind, knowing I can do better.

Moreover, I think part of the issue was that I had so many stories going at once, that I often found myself confused between which one to update, and what was going on in their respective plotlines.

So, I'm taking this opportunity to announce my return as a fanfiction author, but this time I will be writing fewer stories at once, most probably one at a time.

The first chapter of my new story will hopefully be up shortly, I'll start writing now!

SR


End file.
